Gobsmacked
Description Gob runs away from Monster High. The Ghoul Squad discovers him running wild in a department store for humans. Now the ghouls have to work together to get him back to Monster High before the store reopens. Summary In Humanology class, Dracula uses a robotic vacuum cleaner to explain that humans are not very fond of dirt, and announces that he'll be holding a test on humans tomorrow. As the Ghoul Squad study together in the library, they notice Gob trying to eat his textbook. Deuce explains that he hasn't read his Humanology textbook once, and is nervous about the text. Fangelica appears, and reveals that she is going to have her first ever ghoul's night in with Draculaura Later than day, Draculaura is setting up decorations and music in her room for her ghouls night. But Dracula tells her than she needs to study for the test, and can't have friends over. Draculaura convinces him to let Fangelica stay over if they promise to study all night. Gob tries to read his textbook, but when he sees a picture of a human, he freaks out and runs out of the school. The ghouls report this to Draculaura, and ask for the Monster Mapalogue in order to track him down. Draculaura is reluctant to go and cut her night with Fangelica short, but the other ghouls offer to track Gob down themselves, believing he'll be no trouble. The ghouls teleport to Gob's location, which is inside a human department store. They find Gob and try to convince him to return to school and take the test. Instead, he eats the Mapalogue and runs off. The ghouls chase him around the store, but his slippery nature makes him impossible to catch, and he evades the ghouls all night. Back at Monster High, Draculaura and Fangelica are having fun and playing games, and thanks to Webby keeping watch for them, they are able to pretend to be studying when Dracula stops by to check on them. In the store, Frankie remembers the lesson on humans hating dirt, and uses a robot vacuum cleaner to capture Gob. The ghouls try to teach him about human items, and see him panic at a store mannequin. They realize that Gob is actually terrified of humans, and decide to help him face his fear. They disguise him in some clothes, and challenge him to buy some socks from a cashier at the counter. Although nervous, he manages to buy the socks, and see humans aren't as scary as he thought. Back at Monster High, Dracula finally catches Draculaura and Fangelica playing instead of studying. But Draculaura asserts than spending time with Fangelica is just as important as studying, and Fangelica add that she's grateful to finally be able to have fun with ghouls like her. Dracula is moved to tears, and the two invite him to join in their party games. On the day of the test, Gob confidently strides into class, having conquered his fear and read his textbook. But he gets an unhappy surprise when Dracula announces that, because he had so much fun last night, he's decided to postpone the test. Characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad Category:Generation 2 cartoon